A Question That Should Never Be Asked
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Suzaku is put under pressure and answers the questions in an unsurprisingly straightforward way. Suzaku/Lelouch implied


**A/N: **Just a little short story. I thought it was a cute idea I just hope you guys think so too… lol Also there's an important announcement I would like to make! Please go to my profile and click on my homepage. It's a new site that my friends and I opened and if you could we would appreciate feedback! The address is www . theyaoipetshop . hostzi . com if you don't feel like going through the trouble. Just get rid of the spaces between the dots!

**A Question That Should Never Be Asked**

One-shot

By: YaoiOkami

Lelouch lightly bit his lip as his eyes wandered the floor. He felt like he was being put under a spot light.

"W-what?"

"Yes or no Lelouch!?" Shirley asked frustratingly.

"I don't understand the reason for this. I won't be forced to take part in something so trivial! Why should it be me specifically?"

Shirley's face fell, "Well uh, you see… it's an important survey! Based on the psychology of regular high school students! We need important data in order to make this a better school!"

"Is that so?" he asked as he turned to look at the President.

She had an evil smirk on her face and he didn't have to rethink it for a second.

"Ask someone else. Now if you'll excuse me I have some papers to burn."

"Lulu!"

The raven haired teen had retrieved said papers and was about to head out when the door slid open to reveal the brunette.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as he walked in and stopped when he saw Shirley pouting in Lelouch's direction.

He turned towards the president and she too had a pout. Rivalz seemed to have collapsed on the chair he was currently sitting on and Nina was typing abnormally fast. Kallen was leaning on the table, as if anticipating something.

"What's going on?" he asked as his attention turned back to Lelouch.

"Why don't we ask Suzaku?" the violet eyed teen said as he turned to face everyone, "If he is willing to answer I'll reconsider."

He had been about to walk out but…

"Huh? Ask me what?"

There was a moment of silence before Milly spoke up.

"Suzaku, since you're a much more honest and caring person than Lelouch," she glared at said teen before proceeding to ask _the_ question.

His eyes widened slightly before blinking. His eyes too then went to the floor.

"Uh, well… that is…"

"Suzaku," Lelouch called out to him.

He turned, "Being as you are, an underclassman and outranked within the Student Council, shouldn't you feel obliged to answer her?"

All eyes turned to the violet eyed teen. He seemed eager to get a response. All the same, they waited in apprehension.

"But…"

"Where is your sense of duty?" Lelouch asked sternly before proceeding to spout the same nonsense Shirley had tried on him.

He knew it was a dirty trick, but it would probably be the only way to get him to answer such a ridiculous question.

"I suppose you're right…well…" he glanced at the violet eyed teen before turning towards the President.

Kallen gripped the edge of the table, Shirley and Milly leaned in, Rivalz was sitting at the edge of his chair and Nina stopped typing.

"Y-yes," it was a simple and surprisingly straightforward answer.

"What…?" Lelouch dropped all the papers that were in his hands.

Shirley's mouth dropped, Rivalz's eyes widened, Milly seemed surprised, Kallen was scowling in confusion and Nina had a blush settled across her cheeks.

"You…would?" Rivalz asked just to make sure.

"Yes," he answered, a little surer of himself that time.

"Really…?" Shirley asked, disbelief still registering in her mind.

"Yeah."

A silence settled in the room before Milly began to laugh. She hunched over, holding her stomach, "You know," she said between breaths, "I don't know if he answered because of their friendship or if it's true."

"Of course it's because they're friends! Right Suzaku?" Shirley turned towards the green eyed teen.

He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

[_Kururugi Suzaku, you are needed in the Science Building. Kururugi Suzaku, you are needed in the Science Building. Thank you.]_

"Uh I'll see you guys later," he said as he waved goodbye over his shoulder and left the room.

"It seems that even boys can't be kept out of your sights, eh, Lelouch Kururugi?" The blonde girl said teasingly.

Lelouch turned a deep crimson and walked out of the room, leaving all the surveys that he had been about to burn lying on the floor.

"Maybe we should consider the "Lulu Fantasy" stand after all…" the blue eyed girl said as her trademark, somewhat maniacal laugh left her mouth.

Shirley went about picking up the scattered papers, before rereading the survey:

MALE STUDENT SURVEY ONLY

Have you ever had a girlfriend? If so, how many?

Have you ever considered dating someone of the same sex?

If ever given the chance, would you date Lelouch?

**A/N:** Don't forget to visit www . theyaoipetshop . hostzi . com! There's information on it in my profile if you wish to check it out!


End file.
